Tom Riddle doesn't care
by Lorraine salvatore
Summary: Tom Riddle didnt become Voldemort on his own. He needed some help. This is where Madeline comes in. I mean who would suspect a Gryffindor to be Voldemort's right hand man? Obviously Tom doesn't care.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Review **

Tom Marvolo Riddle POV

A girl with long curly red hair and green eyes was walking towards me from across the hall. I noticed the Gryffindor crest on her shirt. Great what does she want. She stopped in front of me and gave me a small smile.

" You dropped your potions book in the great hall so i came to return it to you," she said handing me the book. I took the book and walked back towards the Slytherin common room.

" Basilisk venom," i said as the portrait swung open. A couple first years quickly moved out of my way in fright. Malfoy spotted me and gave me a smirk.

" hey Riddle," he said as i walked past. Ignoring him I closed the door to my own room. I should sleep so I have energy to find the Chanber of Secrets. In the morning I woke up early so I could head down to the library to see if i could find the location of the Chamber of Secrets in the restricted section. Silently i slipped out if the Slytherin common room and towards the library. I made sure to cast a silencing charm on myself so I wont wake any sleeping portraits. When i did get to the library no one was there so i chose a table in the back near the restricted section.

" Accio books on Salazar Slytherin," i said. Ten thick books flew from the restricted section onto the table. Grabbing the book at the top of the pile I began reading through sound of aproaching footsteps made me lift my head from the book. It was that girl again from yesterday. she had her books held against her side as she slid into the seat next to me. I gave her a glare. Surprisingly she stared right back at me without even batting an eyelash.

" My names Madeline," she said.

" what is it you want?" i asked her. Moving a lock of hair out of her face she answered me.

" I have potions with you and I have noticed that you are the best at potions in class," she told me. Was she trying to flatter me?

" Is there a point in this conversation?" I asked turning back to my book.

" I was wondering if you would tutor me in it. I'm really bad at potions I thought-"

" whats in it for me?" I asked her. She couldnt possibly have thought I'd help for free.

" Name your price. Within reason I though," she said. What could I possibly want from this foolish Gryffindor? If I am to rid the world of mugggle filth I will need help. Someone on the inside.

" If you agree to help me with what ever I ask of you I will tutor you in any subject. Will you be my ally?" i asked calmly. Her dark green eyes met mine.

" Yes,"

**so that was my first chapter I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's kind of short, i wanted to see what you thought of it first. please review so I know if I should keep going. If you saw anything wrong with it please tell me so I can fix it! I welcome all reviews. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

Tom Marvolo Riddle POV

" Yes," Perfect. Dumbledore wont know what hit him. Madeline reached out her hand for me to shake. Her hand was pale and smooth as I shook it. She turned back to her books to pull out one about potions.

" So I need help with a polyjuice potion," she said flipping to the page that had polyjuice potion on it. I also pulled out my potions book and turned to that page. Soon we were both talking about the uses and theories on different potions. It was surprising that I was able to have a intelligent conversation with a Gryffindor. A few Ravenclaws filtered into the library and I decided it was time to leave.

" I'm going to the great hall now. You can stay if you want," I said walking out of the library. I could here Madeline trying to catch up to me. Suddenly I was yanked back by my robes. Stumbling I slammed into a thin body. In the most graceful way anyone can roll down a flight of stairs with someone tangled in your robes while still holding onto your books I did excatly that. I landed on top of the persn who had grabbed me. I opened my eyes to glare at the idiot when I saw who it was. Madeline laid under me red in the face tears gathering in her eyes. Quickly I got off her and pulled her up.

" What's wrong?" I asked lifting her face towards mine. A pitiful whimper left her lips. God she's an idiot.

" My leg," she said. I noticed she leaned on her right leg because her left leg seemed to have broken on the way down the stairs. I can't have my right hand man down on the job, now can I? Carefully I lifted her into my arms.

" wengardiam leviosa," **( is that spelled right?) **I said pointing towards Madeline and my books. carrying the injured girl I headed towards the hospital wing. Foolish girl. Who pulls on peoples robes when they're on moving stairs? My ally does apparently. Just great.

**that's all I have so far, hope you liked it! review please. thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

Madeline's POV

" Tom?" I asked as he carried me towards the hospital wing. He looked down at me annoyance clear in his eyes. I feel like an idiot.

" Yes?" he asked. With a sigh I leaned closer towards him as we passed some students who broke into whispers when they saw us. Now I regret asking for his help.

" I'm sorry for yanking on your robe, it was stupid of me." I said. And it was. He probably thinks I am some idiot Gryffindor.

" Yes it was. Though it could have been worse, so I guess we're lucky. Just do notmake a habit of falling down stairs I need you healthy if your to be my ally," he said. I smiled at him for understanding. It was crazy that I even talked to him in the first place. The cold Slytherin named Tom Marvolo Riddle who doesnt care about any body. I wonder what possessed me to ask for his help in the first place. I dont regret it though. Funny, a Gryffindor allies with a Slytherin. Damn my leg hurts. Soon we were at the hospital wing. The nurse hurried towards us and ushered me into an empty bed.

" All you need dear is some skell-o-grow and you'll be all better by tomarrow" she said pouring me a cup. Tom smirked at me for some reason as I raised the cup to my lips. The minute I swallowed it I realized why. Gagging on the drink I glared at Tom.

" This is dreadful!" I said throwing the cup down. Tom just kept on smirking at me. Suddenly I was laughing and Tom was chuckling with me. Then the moment was ruined when my friend Shane showed up. Tom stopped laughing and turned to glare at him.

" what the bloody hell are doing here Riddle," he asked pushing Tom back a couple steps.

" Shane leave him alone he carried me here," I said. Shane just gave me an angry look telling me to be quite. Please dont make Tom hate me.

" I dont think there is a rule saying I cant be here. I was leaving anyway," he said. With that Tom left. And that was when the pain of growing and repairing bones kicked in and I fell asleep.

**hope you liked it! review. thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER Tom Marvolo Riddle's POV

Madeline was still resting in the hospital wing as I made my way to charms. Black, a fellow Slytherin stopped me in the hall by grabbing my arm.  
>"I heard some students saw you carrying some Gryffindor girl to the hospital wing is it true?" he asked snobbishly. I do not have time for this. Yanking my arm out of his grip I gave him a sneer.<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know, "I said and with that I walked down the hall. I could hear Back's retreating footsteps. Slipping into charms class I took my usual seat in the back. Half way through the lesson the nurse stepped in the room.  
>"We would like to have Mr. Riddle down in the hospital wing now, "she said. With a sigh I grabbed my books and followed after her. Sending her a glare I walked faster to catch up with her.<br>"What is it you need from me?" I asked. The nurse just sent me a look and led me towards Madeline's bed. Madeline was awake and was propped up by her elbows. Her red hair was in knots and over all she looked like a mess. She gave me a small smile and fully sat up. Hello Tom, she said. Bored I sank into the chair near her bed a pulled out my potions book. She gave me a questioning look.  
>"If I'm going to help you in potions I might as well while I'm here," I told her. Nodding she reached under her bed and pulled out her books. She opened her potions book and looked at me. What?<br>"So do you know what you are going to help me with?" she asked. I flipped to the page on sleeping potions and she soon turned to that page too. Smirking at her I said "sleeping potions should be easy enough even for a foolish Gryffindor like yourself," She gave me a weak glare and began reading on the sleeping potion.  
>"I'll ask my head house if we can use a empty class room for you to actually make the potions," I said. Madeline nodded. Turning to face her I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.<br>"I was wondering what made a Gryffindor like you want to talk to me?" I asked. I was curious about it, if only a little. She sighed and rubbing her forehead.  
>"To be honest I'm not exactly sure. I would ve asked one of my friends but I didn't. I asked you instead. I think it's kind of exciting having an alliance with a Slytherin,"she said. Such a Gryffindor. I guess in a way it was some what exciting but not as exciting as most things that go on in this school.<br>"I need you to do something for me," I paused to make sure she was listening. She was. "I need you to find out the hufflepuff common room password and give me the Gryffindor one," She gave me a strange look.  
>"The Gryffindor one is lion's claw. I don't know the Hufflepuff one yet but I'll find it out," she said.<br>"Make sure you do," I said.  
>"Why do you need the passwords?" she asked. I couldn't trust her yet.<br>"You don't need to know just yet," I said. Madeline gave me a suspicious glance but just shrugged her shoulders. "Tom I know you have some hidden motive behind wanting to help me so don't act like I'm totally oblivious," she said. I stared at her for a moment then turned back to the potions book. She had no idea. We both continued to ignore each other. Maybe I shouldn t have this Gryffindor helping me. She seems clumsy and doesn't look like a good spy. Glancing at at Madeline her brows were furrowed in frustration as she read the potions book. There will always be risks I suppose.  
>"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Madeline asked her eyebrow raised.<br>"You wish Gryffindor," I said sneering at her. She just smiled a me in amusement. "You're not a people person are you," she said. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, I said. Her smile widened.  
>"It has to do with you," she said. Giving her a glare I stood up gathering my things. What business does she have talking about me personally like we were friends.<br>"If you don't have anything productive to talk about I'm leaving," I said, with that I left the hospital wing.  
>I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW! YOU ARE THE BEST.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

Tom Marvolo Riddle's POV

That stupid Gryffindor. How dare she. I stalked down the hall scaring random first years. Lestrange was currently leaning aainst a wall with his long black hair covering his face. He looked up as I got closer to him. Pushing himself off the wall he strolled towards me.  
>" Riddle, you want to play a game of quidditch?" he asked falling in step next to me. Turning my head towards him I sneered.<br>" I do not have time to play. Also, just because I tolerate your company doesn't mean I want to hang out with you," I said. Shrugging his shoulders he kept walking next to me. " I heard Black asked you about that Gryffindor and you brushed him off. Is love in the air Tom?" he asked walking in front me backwards. I stopped mid-step and gave him the coldest glare I could muster.  
>" That is the most insane idea I have ever heard. Don't say it again," I said. With a sly grin Lestrange walked off after some random Ravenclaw girl. That idiot, he has connections, but he's an idiot. My anger dissolved into mild annoyance. Looking around I noticed I had been wandering around longer than I thought. The sky was getting darker and fewer students were about.<p>

Madeline's POV

As Tom walked away I began to regret saying anything at all to him. He wasn't nice or caring. He was cold and angry. Even if he was angry I will keep helping him just as he has helped me. I made a deal with him I intend to keep. Sighing I looked up at the hospital wings high ceiling, as if that would help any. No one has come to visit me. Well except Tom. That doesn't count though. He was forced to visit me. I could tell Shane was mad at me. What he's mad about I don't know. Slytherins bring nothing but trouble.  
>" Madeline, are you okay?" Gina a third year Hufflepuff asked. Her slighty light blonde hair was frizzy and she looked at me with wde dark brown eyes. Smiling at the small Hufflepuff I nodded.<br>" I'm fine. My leg will be good as new by tomarow," I said. Gina was always reallly nice. She was pureblood but was nice to everyone.  
>" I heard it was Tom Riddle who carried you to the hospial wing. Did he really?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed. Of course.<br>" Yah, it was no big deal," I lied. In reality I knew it was a really big deal. Tom Riddle helping a fellow Slytherin is rare. Gina reached in her pocket and handed me a chocolate frog. Smiling at her I opened it and grabbed the little frog before it could jump away. " Goodbye Madeline," she said walking quitely out of the room. Still no Shane. It'll take some time for him to cool down, he's always been very easy to anger. Now, I was all alone again. With Tom here I was all alone, even if it was ackward at times. A leather book caught my eye, a diary. Not just any type of dairy a muggle diary. Reaching out I grabbed the book and flipped it to the front. It was just plain black. Opening the diary Tom's name was spelled out on the inside cover. I giggled.  
>" He has a diary," I said. This . Is. Unbelievable. Tom never seemed like the type to keep a diary. Flipping through the pages there was no words just plain paper. Strange. I was hoping to find out some of his secrets. I wonder if he noticed it's gone?<br>Tom Marvolo Riddle's POV

Where is it? I'd just changed into my sleep wear when I noticed my journal was gone. If someone found it... who knows what could happen to me. My idea, my new world. The hospital wing. That's where I had sat my books down. That Gryffindor probably has found it by now. Just great.  
>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Important author's note:**

**~hello~ parseltongue**

_**hello **_**writing That's all you need to know thank you!**

**I dont own Harry Potter**

Tom Marvolo Riddle's POV

If I'm lucky the idiot Gryffindor wouldn't have found anything strange about the journal or better yet hasn't found it at all. Knowing Gryffindor's if she did find it she'll probably toy around with it before giving it to headmaster Dippet. Then again you can never be to careful. I found myself once again making my way towards the hospital wing, what is this a broken record? Ugh, now I'm making muggle references. Checking to make sure no one was lurking around the corner I slipped into the hospital wing. Madeline was innocently sleeping the journal no where in sight. Could it be she hadn't found the journal.

" Madeline," I said quitly not wanting to alert the healer in the other room some where, Madeline groaned and rolled over muttering something about evil sparkling vampires. What? **(sorry I couldn't help it ) **Growing impatient I shook her shoulder. Nothing. After one last shake she opened her eyes slowly.

" Tom, is that you?" she asked.

" Were you expecting someone else?" I asked sinking into the seat next to her. She just gave me a strange look. A look of realization crossed her face and she smirked at me.

" You want your diary back don't you?" she asked. It is not a diary. So she had found it. Hopefully she didn't find anything weird about it.

" Yes, I want it back. And it is not a diary it's a journal," I said. She looked at me with hesitation.

" I may have given the book to Shane," she said. That idiot. knowing the arogant person Shane is he'll keep it with him and I can't ask him for it. I'll see if Madeline can get it back for me. She still needs to get on finding out the common room passwords.

" Well get it back from him. Also, how long until you're out of here you still need to get the passwords," I told her. Madeline glared at me.

" Fine, my bones will be fixed by tomorrow don't worry I will keep the end of the deal," she said with a huff. She better.

" Okay. I'll be going now since there is nothing worth wasting anymore time on here," I said. Madeline didn't answer the obvious insult so I just left.

Madeline's POV

That jerk. I'm glad I didn't tell him I had the diar-journal. Obviously it is important to him. Might as well give it another look. Reaching under my pillow I pulled out the black journal and looked at the plain cover curiously. Reaching for the quill and ink pot I was using earlier I opened the first unused page. I am sure he won't mind me writing in his precious journal.

_My name is Madeline _I wrote looking at it proudly. That's right Tom I wrote in your journal. Then right before my eyes the words disappeared. What?

_Hello are you a pureblood? _Perfect handwriting wrote back. Biting my lip I tried to decide what I should say.

_Yes. Why are you in a journal? _I asked. I was really curious why Tom would have a living journal, a living journal made by muggles.

_It's a secret. _A secret huh. Well I'm going to find out this secret, you just wait Tom.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review, if there is any mistakes tell me. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter….Boo. Well except Madeline so it's all good****J**

Tom will be so mad if he finds out I still have his journal. Who cares. Looking around some more I pulled the journal out again. Grabbing the quill I had used earlier I turned to a random page.

_You there?_ I wrote waiting for a reply. For a minute or two nothing happened.

_Yes I am here. What is it you want? _appeared and I had the feeling that the journal is annoyed.

_Are you mad at me about something? Cause it looks that way. _I wrote back mad at the journal. I mean come on, what did I do?

_No, I was resting and gathering my energy for something. _It wrote. Ooh what was it doing?

_What are you planning? _Before I could get an answer the journal was ripped from my hands. I looked into the angry face of Tom Riddle. Oh.

" What are you doing here Tom?" I asked sheepishly. Please don't kill me. And to think I was about to be let out of here just in time for lunch. Now, I'm probably going to be sent right back.

" You lied to me," he said his voice was calm, too calm.

" In theory," I said.

" I thought we were allies," he said. Were key word here.

" We ARE allies," I said emphasizing allies in hopes of getting away with minimum damage.

" Well you're a horrible one," he said. Then he was right in front of my face grabbed my shoulders.

" What did it say?" he demanded. Wah?

" Nothing. It wouldn't tell me anything," I said hurriedly. He straitened and gave me a bone chilling look.

" I'll take your word for it, for now," he said before walking out of the room robes billowing in nonexistent wind. Cool.

**Sorry. This chapter was pretty pointless wasn't it. L Well review please. Thanks.**


End file.
